


必有回响

by asgardsloki



Series: 抖森X你 [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, real person fanfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 你终于拨出了那通电话，是否能梦想成真呢





	必有回响

**Author's Note:**

> pwp 、沙发、束缚、浴室、肛交、道具paly

你忐忑的站在他门口按响了门铃，怀里抱着装着他西装的袋子，再等待他开门的时间里，你紧张的几乎忘了怎么呼吸。  
不知道他再看见你会是什么反应，会不会连门都不让你进，你想起了那通冲动之下拨出的电话，那个熟悉的男低音在你磕磕绊绊的做完自我介绍后沉默了几秒，再开口时语气里多了几分严肃  
“不过是一件外套而已，你不用亲自送回来的”  
兴许是太过紧张，你得口齿反而变得流利了起来，在你再三坚持要把外套还给他之后，他给了你一个地址。  
你面前的门被人从里面推开，你深深地吸了口气，站在台阶上抬头看着他出现在门后。  
“Mr Hiddleston……”  
实在是太丢人了，你得声音带着明显的颤抖，他微笑了起来，侧身让出了门口，你从他让开的空隙挤了进去，你有那么一瞬间怀疑他是否是故意而为，因为他留给你的空隙实在称不上宽阔，你的肩臂几乎擦着他的胸膛，他身上淡淡的橙香味充盈在你的鼻端，你觉得身体有点发热，下意识的抱紧了怀里的西装袋子。  
他在你身后关上了门，引着你往沙发的方向走，你在他伸手想要拿走你怀里的衣服的时候不舍的看了几眼，多么残忍，你为了能够再见他一面，把唯一能证明你们之间真实发生过什么而不是你的幻梦的唯一凭证交了出去，你知道以后很难再和他有什么交集，可是你却没法忘记他。  
他像是没有注意到你的不舍，动作自然的接过了你怀里的衣服顺手挂了起来，你坐在沙发的边缘，后背挺的笔直，他端着两杯红茶回到客厅的时候看着你的样子有些无奈的摇了摇头。  
“你看起来很紧张的样子，我不会伤害你的”  
你有些尴尬的看了他一眼，往后挪了挪身体，直到后背靠上了柔软的布料，这还真是个糟糕的开端，你在心里唾弃着自己的胆小，原本想好要跟他聊一聊他的电影，再关心一下他的近况，可是只要你的视线一对上他那双绿色的眼睛，你就什么话都说不出来了，明明最亲密的事情都做过了，可是你还是觉得在面对他时紧张到手脚都不知道要往哪里放。  
他在你的身边坐了下来，橙子的香气随着他的动作飘进了你的鼻腔，他的膝盖挨着你光裸的膝盖，你觉得脸上烧了起来，你干干的吞咽了一下，他单手执起茶杯抿了一口，修长的手指绕在白瓷的杯柄上莫名的色气，你别开了眼，为自己满脑子色情想法而觉得羞耻。  
明明是在家里，他却穿着衬衫西裤，像是随时都准备出门一样，他的衬衫开了两粒纽扣，你偷偷的瞄了几眼，隐约能看见一小片胸口  
“我还以为你打来电话是想要我赔偿你的衣服”  
他出声打断了你的遐思，你慌乱的收回目光，他却像是毫无察觉一样，反而挪了挪身体坐的离你更近了一点，明明沙发十分宽大，可他却和你挤在一起，他的手臂搭在你身后的沙发靠背上，上身倾向你的坐姿像是要把你拥在怀里一样，你咬住了下唇，不知道他到底是什么意思，反正事情已经这样，过了今天你想要在私下见到他基本上不太可能，那…最糟糕的结果也无非是被他从家里赶出去。  
你这样想着把手放在了他的腿上，他没什么反应，只是微笑着看着你的动作，你扬起了脸，看着他的眼睛。  
“我只是想要见到你，我很想…”  
你的话没来的及说完， 因为他吻住了你的唇，你顺从的闭上了眼睛，他啃咬着你的唇瓣，湿滑的舌头急切的挑开你的齿关缠着你的舌尖吸吮，他的手托着你的后脑，不让你从他的怀里逃开，你的手顺着他的大腿向上摸索，你隔着西装裤摸上了他的性器，涨大的、火热的性器，他顿了顿，报复性的把手顺着你的裙摆探了进去，你夹紧了双腿不想他发现只是一个吻你就已经湿透了。  
他没有强迫你张开腿，只是在你的腰际来回摩挲，带着薄茧的手指拂过你细腻的皮肤，带起你一阵颤抖，他的舌在你的口中翻搅，舌尖轻飘飘的滑过你的齿龈，再勾着你的舌头舔弄，吞咽不及的津液顺着你的嘴角滑落，你的腰不听话的软了下来，他顺着你的动作把你压进了沙发，你的连衣裙被他勾着拉链脱了下来，你的手揽上了他的肩膀，他的动作却停了下来，你后知后觉想起今早出门的时候抱着最后一丝幻想换上的情趣内衣。  
只是几根带子和一小块仅能遮住乳头的布料而已  
你羞窘的用手臂挡住自己的胸，却被他握着手腕压到了头顶，他的眸色深的不可思议，你抿了抿唇，想要问他是否喜欢，只是你还没来得及说话就被他用不知道从哪里摸出来的领带把两只手腕捆在了一起，你挣扎了一下，被他隔着内衣揉弄你胸部的动作分去了注意力。  
我还不知道原来你喜欢这种花样，他在你耳边说着什么，咬着你的耳垂，湿热的舌尖在你的耳窝里进出，你的听觉像是蒙上了一层细纱，只能分辨出几个不连贯的单词，你的身体不由自主的战栗，乳头硬了起来，他隔着薄薄的布料吮吸着你的乳尖，你尖叫着挺起了胸膛，试图把更多的乳肉送进他的嘴里，他拨了拨湿透的布料，你肿胀的乳头从绳子的空隙中露了出来，他得意的舔了舔，在你不由自主的呻吟出声时含进了嘴里用牙齿碾磨。  
你扭动着身体，手指攥紧了他的领带，他系的很紧，末端更是不知道勾在了哪里，你挣脱不开，只能被动的承受他给你的欢愉，他轻而易举的分开了你的双腿，丁字裤窄窄的系带早就已经湿透，甚至从你底下的小嘴里流出的淫液已经湿透了一小块沙发，他笑了起来，食指勾着丁字裤的一小条布料在你的入口处摩擦，你反射性的弹了起来，又被他压着肩膀倒了下去。  
“我可爱的小姑娘，你弄湿了我的沙发”  
他看起来得意极了，你窘迫的闭上了眼睛，不去看他的笑容，耳边听到了一声拉链的脆响，随即一根散发着火热温度的硬物抵在了你的腿心，你紧张的想要并拢双腿，花穴却食髓知味的开始蠕动了起来，他没有脱掉你的内裤，只是将丁字裤的带子往一边拨了拨，硕大的龟头在你的穴口磨蹭了几下，顶进了你的身体。  
你弓起了背，熟悉的饱胀感让你开始下意识的收缩着甬道，他掐着你的腿弯把你的膝盖压到了胸口，滚烫的硬物推挤开闭合的媚肉，你胡乱的摇着头，身体却欢欣的吮吸住他的性器，他掐着你的腰肢试图向里顶弄，你的脚趾蜷缩又放开，细碎的快感在皮肤上跃动，他的性器实在太过粗大，就算你之前已经湿透也依然感到了一丝胀痛，何况他现在还试图进的更深，你睁大了眼睛看着他挣扎了起来。  
“Tom…”  
你想说他已经操到了尽头，你无论如何都吞不下他那种长度的阴茎，可他只是退出了一些又再次狠狠地顶了进来，你的呻吟已经带上了哭腔，你有些委屈的瞪大了眼睛看他，他亲了亲你的唇角。  
“亲爱的姑娘，你可以的，之前你就做得到的”  
他的声音带着压抑不住的欲望和沙哑，你后腰一麻，脑海中浮现出你和他的第一次，你确实吞下过他的整根性器，你再说不出拒绝的言辞，只能任由他一次次的撞击着你的宫口，快感在你的脊柱里流窜，再他又一次几乎整根抽出再狠狠的操进来的时候，你的身体终于被他完全打开，强烈的酸麻夹杂着细微的疼痛席卷了你全身，你在他的怀里痉挛着达到了今天的第一次高潮，花穴抽搐着绞紧了他的性器，细嫩的宫口紧紧地吸吮着他巨大的伞状顶端，他满足的喘息着，在你逐渐平复下来之后开始了抽送，龟头一遍遍刮着紧致的宫口，你觉得自己的整个身体都被他打开，你除了呻吟和他的名字再吐不出第二个单词，他滚烫的阴茎把你的身体完全填满，你的身体感觉得到他性器上勃勃跳动的血管，他还穿着衬衫，甚至就连裤子也只是拉开了拉链而已，除了被你的淫液弄湿的裤子和捞起的袖口，他看起来整齐的就像是随时可以出门。  
而你赤裸的身体上只穿着一套情趣内衣，被他拨乱的带子在你白皙的乳房上勒出了明显的红痕，丁字裤的带子摩擦着你下面的唇瓣，如果他的动作过大，甚至还会蹭到上面的花核，你除了吮吸他的阴茎什么都做不了，甚至连双手都被禁锢，你摇晃着屁股试图取悦他，却被他狂风暴雨一般的动作带进了另一波高潮，粘腻的液体从你的深处涌出，浇在了他的顶端，你张大了嘴却发不出声音，潮红的颜色在你白皙的皮肤上弥漫开来。你明显感觉到他又涨大了一些，塞满了你整个甬道，他压住了你的肩膀，操你的力度几乎要把你顶穿，你又痛又爽的仰起头，哽咽着哀求他饶了你，可他只是在你扬起的脖颈上留下一串青紫的吻痕。  
终于在他用想要把胯下的两个囊袋一起塞进你身体里的力度操了你几十下之后，他粗喘着埋在了你身体的深处，滚烫的液体打在你的宫壁上，你眼前一片空茫，隔了好一会才回过神来，刚刚被对折着操了一场的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，轻微的碰触都会让你不自觉的战栗，他抽出了半软的性器，你觉得下身发麻，几乎失去了知觉，他用手指在你的花穴入口揉弄了一会，直到他射进去的液体开始缓慢的涌出才收回手指。  
你示意他解开你手腕上的束缚，他却坏笑着摇了摇头，端起桌上的茶杯喝了一口，就在你难以置信的想要说点什么的时候吻上了你的唇，微凉的茶水从他的口中渡了过来，滋润了你干渴的喉咙，你恋恋不舍的吮着他的唇瓣，直到他直起身放下茶杯。  
“亲爱的”  
他坐在你身边，裤子大咧咧的敞开着，半勃的性器看起来仍然分量惊人，你吞咽了下口水，他的手指玩弄着你的乳头，红肿的乳尖被捏紧再放开，尖锐的快感让你的头皮发麻，你扭动着身体试图躲避他的手指，下体却诚实的涌出了一波混合着淫液的白色浊液，他若有所思的看着你腿间淫靡的景象。  
“我并没有察觉你喜欢这种玩法，不过我想我应该能够满足你的需求”

不不不，这样就已经足够了，你惊恐的瞪大了双眼，显然这套内衣让他误会你喜欢一些粗暴的、另类的玩法，而你之前再三要求上门还衣服的目的在他看来也并不单纯，你一时间有些词穷，因为不管从哪一点来看，他的思路都有理有据，你紧张的拉扯着束缚你手腕的领带，他却解开了被你弄湿了大片的裤子和衬衫，不过片刻，他就已经赤裸着站在了你的面前，你的目光从他修长的肌肉线条滑过，落在他腿间再次硬了起来的分身上，他解开了你手腕上的束缚把你抱了起来，你条件反射的揽上了他的肩，他把你抱去了卧室，你落在他柔软的大床上，他温柔的亲吻你的唇瓣，你享受的闭上了眼睛，他剥下了你早已湿透的内裤，一个冰凉的物体抵上了你的穴口。  
你不解的睁开了眼睛，他手上微微发力，把一个椭圆型的东西塞进了你的花穴，你惊喘了一声夹紧了那个小玩具，他挑起了嘴角。  
你真是个饥渴的小姑娘，他宛如大提琴的音色在你耳边滑过，你羞耻的说不出话来，他扯着一根细细的电线把那个东西拉了出去，你松了口气，却发现他把那个玩具挪到了你的后穴试探着向里挤，你不知道哪来的力气，翻了个身想要逃开。却被他抓住了机会，圆润的跳蛋挤开了后穴的褶皱，没入了你的身体，你身体一僵，不敢再挪动身体，他从背后贴了上来，滚烫的胸口贴上了你的后背，火热的性器在你的穴口浅浅的戳弄，他叼着你的耳缘啃咬，细碎的快感在你的身体里跃动，你的花穴收缩着想要吞进他的阴茎，你软了腰翘起了屁股追逐着那根能带给你快乐的东西，他却只是不轻不重的在你的花穴口磨蹭。  
你不满的扭头瞪着他，他却轻笑着翻身躺在了你的身边，声音里充满了诱惑。  
“亲爱的小姑娘，你想做什么？”  
你被他不上不下的吊着，花穴里难耐的空虚和瘙痒让你没有了迟疑，你红着脸攀上了他的身体，他只是笑着看你的动作，丝毫没有阻止你的意思，你咬着下唇扶着他的阴茎对准了自己的穴口，就在你坐下去的瞬间，他按下了手里握着的一个小东西，那个被他塞进后穴的跳蛋疯狂的震动了起来，你的腿失去了力气，你径直坐了下去，将他的性器吞到了最深，宫口被反复摩擦着已经感觉不到疼痛，只有难以忍受的酸麻，前后两张嘴都吃进了东西，你伏在他身上胡乱的磨蹭，他却双手交叠垫在了脑后，懒洋洋的看着你，你终于意识到想要快乐需要先取悦他的事实，你艰难的撑着他的胸膛，努力的吞吐着他的性器，他实在太长，而你颤抖的双腿又不足以支撑自己的身体，而他却坏心的在你即将没有力气的时候狠狠地向上顶几下。  
你终于哭了出来，他叹了口气，像是终于发现自己把你欺负的太狠，他掐着你的腰向上提，再配合着你下坠的动作挺胯，不过几次起落你就感觉到了熟悉的酥麻从尾椎攀上，情欲化作的网丝丝缕缕的缠绕着你，你抱住了他的头，十指深深地插进了他的发中，他含着你的乳尖吮吸，你腿根抽搐，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样，大量透明的液体从你的身体深处涌出，浇灌在他的顶端再被他带出体外，顺着你的腿根滑落，你有几分钟的时间什么也看不到，什么也听不见，你像是飘在了云端，或是坠入了风里，你恍惚了一会，徜徉在极乐的国度，他体贴的放缓了动作，吻了吻你的眼角，吮去了你的眼泪。  
你终于缓了过来，控诉的看着他，你的嗓子沙哑到几乎说不出话，他试探着顶了几下，你没有拒绝，或者是你根本没有力气拒绝他的求欢，他侧身抱着你，抬起了你的一条腿，面对面的抽送了一会，你敏感的身体几近贪婪的吸咬着他的阴茎，他舒服的喘息了起来，把你压进了床铺，你的腿被他抬到了肩上，他这次没有再欺负你，痛快的操了你一会后再一次抵着你的最深处射出了浓稠的精液。  
你被榨干了所有的体力，瘫软在床上，腿酸的像不是自己的一样，你能感觉到粘腻的液体从穴口涌出沿着股沟滑落，埋在你后穴的跳蛋不知道什么时候已经停止了跳动，他拽着细细的电线在帮你取出这个小玩意，可是你怀疑他根本不是想要放过你，因为他的动作迟缓的像是调情，有好几次你感觉到那个小东西已经滑出了一半，可是他一松手，又把它送回了你的身体，括约肌被反复撑开的酸麻甚至盖过了你腿根的酸痛，你的身体颤抖着，你揪紧了床单，哑着嗓子求他。  
“Tom please”  
他的动作停了下来，跳蛋卡在了你的穴口，他在你耳边叹了口气  
“你真的是太贪吃了，这样都喂不饱你吗”  
你费解的看着他，你不知道自己潮红的脸颊和沙哑的嗓音在他看来充满了诱惑，你酸软的腰肢控制不住的弹了起来，因为他打开了跳蛋的开关，嗡嗡作响的小玩意卡在后穴的入口，异样的快感从背脊升起，你颤抖了起来，为这陌生的欲望，你侧过身抱住他的腰，瘦削的腰肢却充满了力量感，而他的腰力你刚刚才切身体验过，你把脸埋在他的胸口，试图用软绵绵的语气让他放过你。  
“Tom，我真的不行了，我觉得自己快要坏掉了”  
他笑了起来，醇厚的低音透过胸腔的震动传进了你的耳朵，他抚摸着你的后背，捏了捏你酸痛的腰肢，你想要躲开他的手，整个身体都贴进了他的怀里，他的欲望勃起着，贴着你的大腿，你难以置信的抬头看着他，要知道刚刚连续两场几乎榨干你体力的性爱出力的几乎都是他，可他还是一副没有吃饱的样子，你找不出合适的单词来形容自己的心情，你不知道从哪里生出的力气连滚带爬的逃出了他的怀抱，你试着下床，被过度使用的双腿和动作间被吸进后穴的跳蛋让你几乎站不起来，踉跄了几步，你终于扶住了墙壁。  
“oh god”  
他终于反应了过来，噢了一声过来扶住了几乎要跌倒的你，他低头看着你通红的脸颊，语气里满是受伤，他的声音低沉，带着明显的懊恼和受伤。  
“亲爱的，你不愿意和我就这样在床上呆着吗？是我让你觉得不舒服了吗？”  
你的心一揪，急切的摇着头否认，生怕伤害了他的情感，你急迫的想要找到一条理由，可在你后穴里不停跳动的小玩具显然不想让你的脑子清醒，终于你想起了某一天的场景，心一横，抬起头对他说你想要洗澡，这时候你看见了他的表情，得意、狡诈的笑容挂在他的脸上，你迟钝的大脑慢了一拍才反应过来他是在骗你，你简直说不出话，只能控诉的看着他，他终于压不住声音，放声大笑了起来，他亲昵的搂着你的肩背把你横抱了起来，走到花洒下才把你放下。  
你的腿颤抖的厉害，从后穴垂下的电线随着你的动作贴着你的小腿摇晃，你抓着水管直起身体，他从背后贴了上来，沉甸甸的性器在你的腿间滑动，你瑟缩了一下，开发过度的花穴还残留着饱胀的感觉，红肿的穴口和花瓣让你觉得刺痛，你抓住他揽在你腰间的手臂。  
“Tom，我真的不行了，已经…已经肿了”  
你的尾音消失在了水声里，你不小心碰开了花洒的开关，温热的水流铺天盖地的喷洒在你和他身上，你毫无防备，下意识的想要走出水流的范围，可僵硬的双腿却让你摆成了一副翘着屁股头向前伸的可笑姿势，他似乎笑了一声，也似乎没有，因为水流的声音实在太大，你什么也听不清，只知道他握住了你的腰肢，扯着电线把那个折磨了你半天的小东西扯了出来，你松了口气，一根粗壮的东西却借着水流的润滑挺进了你的后穴，你尖叫了起来，他实在太大，就算被跳蛋玩弄了半天你也依然觉得难以接受，从未尝试过得欲望混合着疼痛拉扯着你的神经，你努力向外排挤着他的性器，却是全然徒劳，他粗大的性器推挤开闭合的肠壁，深深地埋进了你的体内，你所有推拒的动作都变成了让他舒爽的源头，他解开了你的内衣，从背后满握着你摇晃的胸乳揉弄，你把额头贴在冰凉的墙面上，被动的接受着他的操弄。  
你难以抑制的颤抖着，全靠他支撑着你站立，他在背后啄吻着你圆润的肩头，他的手指掐着你涨大的乳尖旋转，你觉得小腹酸麻，后穴被塞得满满当当，可前穴却开始感到一阵阵空虚和麻痒，你的腰肢难耐的扭动着，屁股高高的翘着承受着他带给你的快乐，他关上了花洒，肆意的揉捏着你的身体，没了热水的掩饰，你清楚地感觉到了前穴涌出的一波波淫液沿着你的大腿滑落，你羞耻的闭上了眼睛，他像是察觉到了什么，把还在震动的跳蛋塞进了你的花穴，媚肉快乐的吮紧了送上门的小玩意，他修长的手指在你的体内调整着跳蛋的位置，直到确认那个玩意抵上了你的敏感点才抽回了手指，你的身体不受控制的痉挛着，紧紧地吸着穴里的东西，他捏着你的下巴从背后和你接吻，你顺从的探出舌尖和他的纠缠在一起，他拍了拍你的臀瓣，充满了戏谑的让你夹紧了前面的小玩意，你没有反应过来发生了什么，身体已经先于意识做出了反应，你点了点头。  
他松开了你的唇改为抓着你的腰大力的在你身体里挺动了起来，滚热的性器一次次碾过紧缩的内壁，伞状顶端每一次撑开括约肌都让你控制不住的颤抖，你的眼前一片昏茫，强烈的快感从脊背窜上，你的花穴喷出了大量温热的液体，你的后穴用着想要把他夹断的力度收缩了起来，可前穴却无力夹住他塞进来的小玩意，跳蛋落在了你两腿之间的地面上，还在尽职尽责的震动着，他在你背后舒爽的喘息了起来，粗糙的指腹夹着你肿胀的花核旋转摩擦，你尖叫着哭了起来，整个人被吊在欲望的顶点，随着他的动作摇晃着身体，他肆意玩弄着你身上的敏感点，不肯让你从高潮的顶端落下，太多的快感让你难以承受，你胡乱呻吟着，哭叫着他的名字，直到他从后面抬起你的一条腿，大力的挺动了起来，你依附着他才能勉强保持站立，你哽咽着收缩着后穴试图使他满足，直到他餮足的在你的后穴射了出来，才好心的放过你  
你不确定你是不是失去了几分钟的记忆，因为等你恢复意识已经躺在了干燥舒适的床上，他撑着头躺在你的身边，手指在你的脸上滑动，描摹着你的轮廓，你眨了眨眼，这是你唯一能做的动作了，连续的性爱榨干了你最后一丝体力，他思考了一会，问你  
“亲爱的，你愿不愿意搬来和我一起住？”  
你愣住了，迟钝的大脑不停回放着他的这句话，他抿了抿唇，像是下定了决心一样。  
“我真的很喜欢你，我在漫展见过你好几次，原本我还想如果你不打来电话我就努力忘记你，可是你来了，我知道我不是一个很好的选择，我比你大很多，又经常会因为工作而离开家很久，可是我还是想要自私的把你留在我身边，我会好好的爱你、努力的喂饱你”  
你一时不知道应该用什么表情来面对他，你想说你已经被他做到高度截瘫的地步了，再努力的话你真的就只有昏过去了，可能是他看你一时没有反应，有些委屈的撇下了嘴角。  
“我也可以演Loki给你看的，只给你一个人看”  
你终于反应过来他是在向你表白并试图讨好你，你忐忑不安了很久的心像是一下子落在了实处，巨大的幸福包裹住了你，你像是戳破了一层薄薄的糖衣，滚烫的，甜腻的情感在你的心口流转，你从他漂亮的绿眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，你快乐的表情感染了他，他紧紧的抱住了你。  
“I love you Tom，forever！”  
“Me too， my darling！”

 

END


End file.
